the stupid games we play
by annabellemanix
Summary: my first fanfic.... ::wipes forehead in relief:: i've finally actually finished writing something! well...this is a daikeru...they have feelings for each other, but are afraid to admit it and instead joke around about it with each other, playing games


disclaimer: you know the drill...so, no...I don't own digimon so don't even ask...believe me if I did, there'd be a lot of changes...  
  
digimon and its characters is however owned by toei and bandai and all those good people who make it all possible...  
  
a/n: um...this is a daikeru....meaning its yaoi or shounen-ai, but it's not very graphic....SO....I suggest if you've got a problem with this, that you click your browser back button and choose a different story....if not, enjoy my story...as for ages...daisuke and takeru are about sixteen in this story....and this is an AU fic too...anyways.... enough babbling outta me....onto the story.....

**the stupid games we play  
  
**by: annabelle manix

* * *

takeru pov  
  
My relationship with my best friend, Motomiya Daisuke, was quite an odd one. We started out as rivals... both of us vying for a chance to date Yagami Hikari. Then, a year or two passed, an we got over her as we found out that she was dating Inoue Miyako, another good friend. That's when we started becoming friends, realizing we had common interests and that we could have a lot of fun together... we did, and still do.  
  
Only now, it's a little different. Now, there are different feelings and emotions involved. Neither of us really know when they came about and we've never actually talked about it. But, the simple truth is, we're in love...only, it's weird. It's like, we play games with each other...not openly admitting our feelings, and never showing affection. It's only insinuations and knowing stares and smiles. I'm not quite sure why we do it exactly, but it's like we get off on it. We're just torturing ourselves...without really knowing it, I think.  
  
Our friends all know about it too, and don't understand it at all. They're always telling us that we should just give it up and get together already. But, we keep up our little game, confusing and frustrating the hell out of them. At the same time that I love the games we play, I sometimes also long to hold him, kiss him, and feel his warm body pressed against mine. It really makes no sense at all...but right now, I wouldn't change what we have for anything.  
  
I was walking to school with Hikari like I did every morning, when she brought up the topic again. Sighing she said, "You know, Takeru...I really don't get the two of you. I mean, it's obvious you're crazy about each other, so why tip toe around it? Why don't you do anything about it?"  
  
Smirking a bit, I let out a light chuckle. "I dunno. It's a little confusing and hard to explain, as I've told you. But, we like it this way."  
  
"No you don't...I can tell. I have a feeling for things like this, you know..." She had a point there. Hikari had some sort of ESP/sixth-sense trait that no one could explain. It was one of life's many unsolved mysteries. "You'd both be so much happier if you'd just throw away this nonsense and give in to your true feelings, Takeru! You don't know what you're missing out on. Love can be such and amazing and beautiful thing, but only if you let yourself actually experience it. Right now, all you have are bottled up emotions, when you could share something so special with Daisuke...if only you'd give up this foolishness."  
  
I sighed and looked up towards the sky. I knew deep down that she was right, but I wouldn't let myself believe it. I think the truth was, neither Daisuke not I were actually ready to openly admit that we had feeling for each other...we were scared. Fear was holding us back...it was a shame really.  
  
When I didn't answer as we arrived at school, Hikari just shook her head in disappointment saying, "You're hopeless, Takeru...just hopeless..." Then I watched as she disappeared, walking off to meet Miyako, who was waiting patiently on the front steps of the school building. I watched with mild curiosity as they embraced each other lovingly...maybe I was missing out on something special.  
  
My gaze was shifted from the two girls, as I heard my name being called by a familiar voice. Ah... Daisuke... beautiful, burgandy-haired, cinnamon-eyed, care-free, charismatic, lively Daisuke.  
  
"Hey Takeru!" I turned my head to see my gorgeous redheaded friend walking over, flashing me that kawaii smile of his.  
  
I smirked at him as he approached...damn he looked hot today. "What do you want? Shouldn't you be off chasing after your latest object of affections?  
  
With a sly smile, he said, "Ah, but I am..."  
  
Arching an eyebrow, I said, "Oh?"  
  
"Yes...and they are looking quite lovely today, I might add..." I didn't miss his eyes look my body up and down.  
  
I mirrored his smile. " s'that so? Well, I'm sure they'd say the same about you. New shirt?" Daisuke was wearing a deep green tee-shirt which fit his frame pefectly, showing off his best features, and managing to turn me on more than just a little bit.  
  
Glancing down at it, then back at me, he smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, actually. You like?"  
  
"Fits you quite well..." I said with a smile.  
  
The bell sounding the beginning of school rang out as we entered the building. "Well, I better be going. I'm pretty sure, I'll be seeing you later...Takeru-chan, " he said stressing the honorific...just part of our little games.  
  
"Of course Daisuke-chan," I said, mirroring his expression. Our eyes met, in a staring gaze for a moment...azure blue, meeting cinnamon brown both filled with love and a little bit of longing, before the spell broke and the owners parted ways. 

* * *

daisuke pov  
  
Takaishi Takeru. My best friend, the person I trusted probably more that I trusted myself, and the person I got along best with. He was also the one I unconsciously fell in love with after discovering Hikari, my first crush, was a lesbian. How did it happen? Don't ask me, because I can't tell you...I don't even know. I'm head over heels for him though...just afraid to really admit it...to face the reality of these emotions.  
  
I had never been attracted to another guy before, but when I fell for Takeru it just felt natural like it was meant to be. In the back of my mind, I know he feels the same way, but neither of us dares to act on it...we instead sort of...flirt on some level, and quite shamelessly, at that. Our friends all think we're crazy and want us to stop being so stupid and get together. But I don't think either of us is ready to really do that...we're too afraid.  
  
Takeru is an angel in my eyes...my image of perfection. Golden blonde hair that falls in wispy, silky strands that frame his flawless face, which to me, resembles that of a porcelain doll...just so perfect and smooth. Then his eyes...gorgeous, brilliant, twinkling, sapphire pools of oceanic blue that I lose myself in every time every time I look into them. They are the most incredible eyes I have ever seen in my life. Takeru is the most incredible being I have ever seen in my life.  
  
Sometimes I just want to run to him and tell him...say, " Takeru, I love you! ", then just hold him in my arms forever. Yet I continue with out stupid little charade. He fills my dreams at night...only we're together. When I wake up, I find myself wishing that it hadn't been a dream, but at the same time, I like our games. They can be fun and exciting...but then, they can also be torturous at the same time. It's a double-edged sword, and lately, I'm not so sure which side I want...  
  
After school I had soccer practice, even though it was a Friday, ad I was surprised to see Hikari's brother Taichi there, since he had already graduated. He had played on my team, and used to be the varsity team captain...he was the school's best player and was like my role model. As I walked over to the bleachers to say hi, I realized he was sitting with his boyfriend Izumi Koushiro, another one of our good friends. They had been dating for about three years now, and it seemed like their relationship would be able to last for a long time...possibly forever.  
  
"Hey Taichi...Koushiro. What brings you two here?" I asked as I took a seat on the row in front of them.  
  
Taichi shrugged. "Ah, nothing much. I just wanted to invite you to a party I'm having tonight." He paused, glancing at his boyfriend for a moment before returning his gaze to me, as a smirk rose to his lips. "And bring that boyfriend of yours."  
  
I frowned. "He's not my boyfriend Taichi!"  
  
Koushiro chuckled as Taichi rolled his eyes and in a sarcastic tone said, "Suure, whatever you say, Dai..."  
  
"Well, he's not..."  
  
Shaking his head, he smiled and moved on. "So, anyway, can you make it?"  
  
Thinking for a moment, I answered, "Yeah, I'll be there. I can't speak for my friend Takeru though...you'll have to ask him yourself."  
  
"You two are in such denial..." commented the until now, silent Koushiro.  
  
Taichi nodded in agreement as the two stood up. I gave them a look that wasn't exactly a glare, but it showed that I wasn't happy. Taichi simply chuckled a bit. "Well, we'll see you tonight then, Dai. Have a good practice."  
  
"Yeah...bye..." I mumbled as they walked away.  
  
Denial...yeah. It seemed like every one of our friends wanted us together. Did they see something that we didn't? I mean, why didn't we get together? If all of our friends already knew we had feelings for each other, and we both knew how the knew how the other felt about us...what were we scared of? I have no idea...but that's Motomiya Daisuke for you. I never was the smartest person...I always had trouble figuring these things out.  
  
When practice was over I went home and showered before getting something to eat. I was just sitting around watching some anime when the phone rang. Picking up the receiver, I answered, "Moshi moshi, Motomiya residence."  
  
"Hey you..." came Takeru's voice, with just a trace of a seductive tone.  
  
"Keru-chan..." I said mirroring his tone.  
  
"So, you going to Taichi's party?"  
  
"Maybe. Are you?"  
  
"Maybe." he mimicked...another one of our games...never really giving straight out answers.  
  
"So...meetcha at the park at seven?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Okay then. See you there."  
  
"Ooh! I can't wait! " Takeru exclaimed in mock-excitement...more games...little innuendoes.  
  
"Bye, Keru-chan..."  
  
"See ya, Suke-chan..." Click. I hung up the phone and went to get dressed for the party. It was already quarter after five, so I only had half an hour to get ready, allowing myself fifteen minutes to walk to the park. Takeru and I attended most social events together, and the park was almost exactly the midpoint between our apartment buildings, so it made for a good meeting spot.  
  
Once I was all dressed and ready, I glanced in the mirror, doing a last minute check of how I looked. satisfied, I headed out the door to meet Takeru, and within the fifteen minutes I was at the park and spotted him sitting on a bench waiting patiently for me. As I walked up to him, I took notice as to just how incredibly gorgeous he looked in the moonlight...the way it made his blonde hair shine and his eyes glisten even more then usual. And he also looked damn good in that outfit tonight! Maybe these games aren't so fun after all... 

* * *

takeru pov  
  
Oh gods, Daisuke...why do we do this to ourselves? I'm realizing I don't really like these stupid games we play. It's starting to get harder...especially when I see him show up at the park looking absolutely gorgeous. I mentally slap myself...why don't I just tell myself how I feel instead of being a damned baka?  
  
"So, ready to go?"  
  
"Of course...took you long enough," I said, standing up as we began to walk towards Taichi's.  
  
Daisuke only smirked at me and said, "Yeah, well, I like to look my best, you know?"  
  
"And you always do..."  
  
"Why thank you...not too bad yourself there, Keru-chan..." he said, flashing me an irresistible smile which I returned.   
  
It only took about ten or fifteen minutes to walk to the Yagami's, and when we got there, most of our friends had already arrived. After talking, hanging out, listening to music and eating, Hikari called out, getting everyone's attention.   
  
"Hey everyone! Lets play a game! Truth or Dare!" Oh gods...please no, anything but that! I already know what she's got planned for me as she shoots me a mischievous grin. I groan inwardly as everyone agrees, and I soon find myself sitting cross-legged beside Daisuke in the circle everyone formed on the floor.  
  
"So...who's going first?" asked Miyako.  
  
Taichi raised his hand. "I'll go," he volunteered as he turned to my older brother, Yamato, his best friend, and grinned. "Yama, truth or dare?"  
  
My brother struggled with the question. He knew whichever he chose, Taichi would find something to embarrass him with or something. Finally, he let out a sigh and said, "Alright, I guess I'll go with truth tonight."  
  
Taichi chuckled. "Okay...who's this 'mystery girl' you've been dating?" My brother flushed and bit his lip. See, Yamato had been secretly going out with Daisuke's older sister Jun for the past few weeks, but wouldn't tell our friends who she was. Why, I'm not sure, but I think it might be because they're not too fond of her.  
  
Daisuke and I snickered and Yama shot us a death glare as Taichi arched an eyebrow waiting for an answer. Yamato sighed and muttered, "Okay...I've been seeing Dai's sister Jun..." Everyone 's eyes went wide in shock except for mine and Daisuke's. Then my brother glared at them. "What!? She's not that bad, okay! She's really sweet and nice, and I...I really like her!"  
  
"AWWW!!!!" chorused all three girls as Yama blushed bright pink again, shutting up.  
  
"Well, it's your turn now, Yamato, " Hikari reminded him.  
  
He looked at her and said, "Alright, Hikari...truth or dare?" She grinned and I winced...damn, she's gonna get me next!  
  
"Dare."  
  
Yama took a moment to think then, a menacing smile forming on his lips told Hikari, "Okay Hikari...I dare you...to slap your brother...HARD!"  
  
"HEY!!!" Taichi objected.  
  
My brother folded his arms across his chest and smirked at him. "Rules are rules, Tai!" Tai groaned defeatedly as 'Kari slowly approached him.  
  
Hesitantly, she pulled her hand back, squeezing her eyes shut. "Err...I'm sorry Taichi..." she mumbled as her hand flew through the air and the sound of skin making sharp contact with skin echoed in the room.  
  
Tai rubbed his reddened cheek. "Oww...man, you pack a lot of power, little sis!"  
  
Hikari smiled sheepishly and said, "Hehe, sorry...." He waved her off as she took her seat and looked right at me, that mischievous smile reappearing on her normally innocent face. I gulped and blinked, trying to prepare myself for whatever she had planned for me. "Alright, Takeru....Truth...or dare?"  
  
I blinked. Truth...or dare? Either way, I'm screwed...dammit! I was backed into a corner with no way out, so I might as well surrender before I'm taken prisoner. "Um...erm...I guess...truth?" I answered unsurely.  
  
It seemed like everyone in the room was grinning...everyone that it is, except me and Daisuke. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him shifting uncomfortably. Obviously he knew they were up to something also...He wasn't as dumb as people thought he was.  
  
"Okay!! Takeru...tell us all how you really feel about Daisuke...and remember this is truth!!!" I didn't even blush as I normally would have...I knew this was coming. So instead, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, bowing my head.  
  
In a quiet, sincere voice I said truthfully, "Alright...Suke-chan's my best friend...but...I...he means a lot more to me than that...I...I..." I paused biting my lip and sighed. "I would do anything for him...he means the world to me He takes my breath away sometimes...because I...I...I love him..." As I finally breathed out those three words I had wanted to say, I heard a soft gasp beside me.  
  
"Oh, Keru-chan..." I heard Daisuke mumble under his breath.  
  
Finally opening my eyes, I looked up to see HIkari smiling at me happily...the rest of my friends had similar expressions. I managed a weak smile and sighed...now it was my turn.  
  
I was feeling a bit brave, so I decided to go with Daisuke. I hesitantly met his gaze, taking notice that his pretty brown eyes were glazed over with tears...tears of joy though, as there was a slight smile on his sweet lips. "So, Suke-chan...truth or dare?" 

* * *

daisuke pov  
  
My heart was leaping for joy in my chest. Oh gods...he loves me! I mean, he just admitted it in front of everyone! Tears formed in my eyes, but I didn't care...all I knew was that I was really happy. Maybe now we can finally stop these stupid games and get together, because I really love Takeru! I do! And I want to be with him...I'm sick of the fucking games!  
  
"Dare, " I answered, looking through my glassy tears into his beautiful azure eyes.  
  
His face is expressionless as he gives me my dare. What he requests startles not only me, but everyone else in the room. I don't think any of them were expecting something like that to come out of Takeru's mouth...but it did. "I dare you to kiss me."  
  
My jaw dropped open, as my eyes went wide...I was speechless. Then I blinked a few times, barely able to comprehend the situation. I mean, did he really just say that?  
  
Takeru let out an exasperated sigh. "Well?" I blinked once more, and when I didn't move, he simply rolled his eyes, took my face in his hands, and pressed his lips to mine.  
  
My eyes went even wider than they already were, if it was possible, in surprise for a moment. Then, melting into the kiss, I let them relax and shut as I wrapped one arm around his waist and let the other rest on his shoulder, playing idly with his golden hair. Feeling his tongue licking my lips and gently nibbling on my bottom lip, I gently parted them allowing his tongue to snake its way into my mouth.  
  
A small moan made its way out of my throat and into our kiss at the sudden contact of his warm breath against my open mouth and the sensation of our tongues twisting and intertwining, fighting a battle where there is no winner and no loser. For only a brief moment, I ask myself why we ever played those games to begin with...this is just so....perfect. It's like magic.  
  
During that kiss, it was as if we were the only two people in the room...the world even. That is until, all of sudden, our friends began to clap and cheer us on.  
  
"Finally!!" yelled Taichi as we pulled apart, yet only looking at each other.  
  
"Mission, accomplished!!!!" I heard Hikari add enthusiastically. Ah, so it was all set up...I should have known. They've all been trying to get the two of us together for some time now. Well, they were right... we were being idiotic morons with those stupid games we played, because this is much better!  
  
Still gazing into my eyes, Takeru stroked my cheek lightly and whispered, "Do you wanna get out of here? Go to the park or something?"  
  
I nodded my head numbly, in a trance-like state. "Yeah, definitely..." I breathed out.  
  
"Good, let's go."  
  
Without so much as a glance or even a word to our friends, except the 'thank you' Takeru tossed over his shoulder to Hikari for making him finally admit everything, we simply stood up and left. We didn't mean to be rude or anything, we were just in such a blissful state that nothing else mattered.  
  
Once we got to the park, I pinned Takeru up against a tree, crushing my lips to his in a fit of bottled up passion. His hands tangled themselves in my hair as I let mine roam his body, desperate to explore and claim every inch as my own. Stumbling away from the tree, we collapsed in the grass, me landing on top of my Keru-chan, as I began directing my kisses to his throat. I licked and gently gnawed at his delicate flesh here and there as my hands worked their way under his shirt, rubbing the bare skin of his chest and making my Takeru arch his head back and emit small moans. It was so soft and smooth, just like the rest of his body...he was so perfect. Gods, I was so stupid not to do this sooner. This was heaven...it felt incredibly good and my whole body felt as if it were on fire.   
  
Takeru's breathing was getting heavy, but he managed to gasp out, "Suke-chan...my mom's not...home....let's go to...my place...now...."  
  
Pulling my mouth from his neck to look into his glazed over eyes I said, "Good idea..."  
  
We practically ran to his apartment building, eager to get back to what we were in the middle of doing. As soon as we entered the apartment, Keru-chan threw his arms around my neck and led me towards his bedroom, pulling me into his bed on top of him. Not wasting another second, we immediately continued where we left off. It wasn't long before out clothes were scattered across his room and our simple making out turned into hot and passionate sex. It was indescribable. Just the feeling and sensation of Takeru's warm, hot flesh around mine was absolutely amazing. It was unlike anything I had ever experienced...it was simply perfect, just like him.  
  
It was after that, laying in Takeru's bed with him in my arms, that I realized I never wanted to be with anyone else...Takeru was the one for me. He was my soulmate. I wanted to spend forever and a day with him, and I knew he felt the same way. We were now binded in heart, body, and soul...he was mine and I was his...we were one.  
  


* * *

takeru pov  
  
I was about to strangle Hikari when she made me confess my feelings for Daisuke, but once I got them out I felt so much better...so free. I'm really quite glad she did what she did, actually...it made us quit being so damned stupid and give in to what we should have a long time ago.  
  
After leaving the party and going to the park, Daisuke was just turning me on so much and I remembered that my mom was out of town. I knew where things were heading at this point, and the park just wasn't exactly the best place to do that sort of thing...a little too public. So after going to my place and to my bedroom, one thing quickly led to another, but we were both ready and wanted it. Gods...having Suke-chan make love to me was incredible. It was just...I can't even put it into words.  
  
I only regret one thing...waiting to long to tell Daisuke how I really felt about him...how much I truly love him. I love him more than life itself and I'd do anything for him. I want to spend the rest of my life with him...I realized that tonight. We were destined for each other...meant to be. I love him so much.  
  
I was laying in my Suke-chan's arms, both of us in a state of pure ecstasy after what we had just experienced. It felt wonderful to just curl up and rest my head on his chest while he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I wanted it to last forever. I knew that the moment couldn't, but I also knew we'd have many more like it in the future.  
  
Lightly running his fingers through my hair, Daisuke whispered, "Keru-chan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I never got a chance to tell you...but I love you so much Takeru...I wanna be with you forever...there's no on else for me...you're the only one I could ever love..."  
  
I tilted my head to stare into those gorgeous cinnamon eyes which were shining with love and dedication, probably mirrored in my own. Raising my hand up to gently caress his cheek, I said softly, "I feel exactly the same way, Suke-chan! I never want to be with anyone but you. You're the one who holds my heart...forever. I love you Daisuke...a small smile formed on his lips, but I interrupted it, taking his lips prisoner by my own in a soft yet passionate kiss.   
  
I settled back into my former position, cuddling up close to my beloved as we held each other tightly. Both of us tired, it wasn't long before we drifted off to sleep.  
  
That was the best night's sleep I got in my entire life...it was just so calm and peaceful. My dreams were filled with Daisuke and I and our life together, but this dream was going to be a reality I thought. We were finally together and we weren't gonna let go... ever, no matter what happened. Daisuke and I were going to be together forever and we both knew and welcomed it with open and loving arms.  
  
It almost seemed like some cliched ending to some fairy tale, and maybe it was, but hey...we're not complaining. All that we care about is that we're finally together and that we bring each other joy and happiness to each other's lives with the love we share. And that's all we really need...  
  
THE END 


End file.
